sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Koprulu Marine Supply
Koprulu Marine Supply is a professional weapon/armor manufacturer located on Koprulu Sector of human reach. Starting on 2324, they have been constantly inventing and manufacturing since. History Koprulu Marine Supply was created on Koprulu sector of Milky Way Galaxy by command of Terran Confederacy shortly after the confederacy was created. As funded by the government, it started with many prototypes. Due to lack of resources by that time when the government only had 2 planets and trading with another 2, its guns use very typical, cheap ammo with few exceptions. By year 2498, it expanded its influence up to Aartis and Orion Arm sector with publication of C-14 Impaler Gauss Rifle and CMC-200 Deep-Space Combat Armor, which is now known as The Golden Age of KMS. Due to the fact that the manufacturer was 2428 light years away, its weapons and armors are very expensive. When KMS was first introduced to other sectors of galaxy, it had been criticized of its lack of ability to maim, but easily killing anyone gotten shot with, as its weapons were designed to combat alien hostiles in the Koprulu sector, where it is usually considered "the whole sector is damned War Zone", it was considered dangerous and most governments were afraid to issue them to soldiers. However, the invention of CMC-200 made it quite famous, letting it trade with some other sectors. With CMC-200, the buyers needed the weapons that is able to penetrate the thick neosteel armor of them, leading to purchases of some KMS weaponry. When zombie outbreak put Aartis to nearly human extinction, soldiers and militia needed some serious firepower due to some zombies evolving to be powerful as a war ship and digital strain. Most weapons invented after zombie outbreak on Aartis was mainly targeted to killing humans and machinery. Timeline * 2324 - Creation of Koprulu Marine Supply on Koprulu sector of galaxy. Government-funded by Terran Confederacy to be primary weapon supplier of the sector. * 2325 - Realizing there were many conceptions with no actual product, KMS collects all sketches and prototypes in the sector. * 2498 - Publication of C-14 and CMC-200. Expands influence up to Aartis sector and Sara solar system. * 2498 - Golden Age of KMS started. * 2499 - Start of The Great War on Koprulu sector. * 2500 - End of The Great War by the death of The Overmind. * 2500 - The Brood War breaks out with conflict of UED(United Earth Directorate). * 2503 - Fall of Terran Confederacy. Terran Dominion takes over KMS. Dominion supports KMS even more. * 2503 - Due to Terran Dominion's exclusive support, KMS discovers many useful designs in fringe worlds. * 2509 - KMS Special-Purpose Division created. * 2537 - After many years of no inventing nor war to use the weapons, Golden Age of KMS ends/fades away. - blankness. To be filled up later. * 3104 - Zombie Virus outbreak on Aartis sector. * 3104 - KMS becomes popular with their heavy weaponry. Many expects re-construction of Golden Age of KMS. * - SAS4 is RIGHT here - * 3105 - KMS speeds up manufacturing and plans for manufacturing station near Aartis. * 3107 - KMS launches its manufacturing space station, named Alice Station after a heroic KMS engineer, towards Aartis. * 3152 - Alice Station settles on orbit of Boreas. Overview KMS's weapons are mostly physical and energy. Most of their weapons' ammo are very cheap. However, augs for most of them are very expensive. Their products aren't as rare as such as of Shotlite's Hornet nor Supermarine, but they're still rare, and some are one of the rarest in the game. Most weapons are very heavy but powerful, making most of them pretty solid weapon for the player level. The armors are designed to be used at full-set with its powerful full-set bonuses. Weapons Assault Rifle Sniper Rifle Pistol LMG Flamethrower Explosive Launcher Shotgun SMG Disc Launcher Melee Grenade Gauss Series SP Series Attachments Weapon Attachments Armor Attachments Armors CMC Series UD-UK Series Halo Series NS-A Series Turrets Ammo Mission Vehicles Misc Credits Some names and designs of this page is based on StarCraft and all credit goes to Blizzard Entertainments for some designs and names. Thanks to StarCraft wiki for collecting all terran stuff. Idea, pages, and most designs and names by GoldenApple_NB Category:Manufacturers Category:Weapon Manufacturers Category:Armor Manufacturers Category:Ammo Manufacturers Category:Turret Manufacturers Category:Vehicle Manufacturers Category:Attachment Manufacturers Category:StarCraft Reference Category:GoldenApple_NB